


Hit Or Miss, I Guess They Never Miss

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Smiths
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven will do anything for a foreign car.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hit Or Miss, I Guess They Never Miss

**Author's Note:**

> suckin dick but make it gettin dick, i've had mia khalifa stuck in my head for 2 days now oop
> 
> part 2 of the 'sugar baby Steven' series

Johnny and Steven were at Nobu dining on toro tartare with caviar when Steven finally got out what he was wanting to ask.

"Will you buy me a new car?" Johnny took a sip of his 1959 Dom Perignon and shook his head.

"No." Steven frowned and crossed his arms.

"Why not?" Johnny chuckled; the nerve of this boy.

"I bought you a car last month, you don't need a new one."

"Yes I do." Johnny sighed and took another bite of the delicacy.

"And what car did you have in mind?" 

"The new McLaren P1." Johnny bit his lip in attempt not to laugh.

"Why would an eighteen year old need a one million dollar car?" Steven bit his lip.

"Because you're my daddy and you love me and get me whatever you want?" Johnny rolled his eyes. It was true after all.

"Let's talk after dinner yeah?" Steven excitedly nodded and smiled.

-

When Steven and Johnny got back to Johnny's Beverly Hills mansion, Steven was hoping to talk but Johnny had other plans in mind. The two went upstairs and when Steven took off his clothes to put on his pajamas, Johnny stopped him there.

"Don't put those on quite yet." Steven gritted his teeth and turned around to face his lover.

"So are we gonna talk about my new car or what?" Johnny palmed himself through his snake Gucci jeans and look Steven up and down.

"We can after I'm finished with you." Before Steven could get another word in, Johnny had picked him up and threw him on the bed. He spread Steven's thin legs and ran his fingers over Steven's prominent ribs.

"Such a delicate little thing you are." Milky white skin, blue doe eyes, slightly protruding bones; Steven had to admit to himself he was quite delicate. But right now, all he could think about was revving up that McLaren engine as he sped down Melrose so he turned his charm on.

"You wanna fuck me real good, daddy?" Johnny hummed and nodded, leaning down to suck a hickey onto Steven's throat. Steven wrapped his arms around Johnny and moaned, pretending to like the contact. Johnny stopped his movements to take off all of his clothes and Steven nearly vomited; a fifty seven year old body was in no way attractive.

"Hands and knees, baby boy." Steven nodded, eyes soft and innocent as he did as he was told. He felt the weight shift on the bed as Johnny got on it and Steven wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself as he thought about his best friend, Andy, hitting it from the back.

"No touching." Johnny sternly said and Steven quickly put his hand back out in front of him.

"I'm sorry." Johnny grunted in response and smacked Steven's asscheek before grabbing it and jiggling it.

"Such a nice arse," Johnny muttered as he smacked it again. Before long, he spread them and went down on Steven. Steven moaned and let his head drop as Johnny ate his tight little asshole; it actually felt pretty good. Johnny stopped as soon as he started and Steven heard him spit in his hand and he widened his eyes.

"Aren't you gonna finger me first?" Steven looked back and Johnny nodded. He reached forward and slid his fingers into Steven's mouth and Steven instinctually sucked on them. Once Johnny thought they were sufficiently wet, he pulled them out and slid one into Steven. Steven shuddered as Johnny curled his finger up, hitting his g spot and making his dick twitch. He slid in another, then another, until he was quickly pumping them in and out until Steven was a sweaty, moaning mess.

"Stop, stop, I'm gonna come," Steven's arms and legs were shaking as he got the words out.

"Shall I give you a moment to recollect?" Steven nodded and sighed, he needed to calm down. He'd hate to come then have to suck Johnny off. After a few minutes, Steven had gathered his bearings enough to continue on.

"Okay, I'm ready." Johnny stroked himself a few times before lining himself up with his lover. Johnny quickly slid into Steven, impatient from having to wait. Steven got adjusted to his girth quickly, having gotten his dick so many times before. Johnny grabbed Steven's hips and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Steven let his jaw drop and he moaned loudly.

"Yes daddy!" Johnny groaned at the name and it encouraged him to thrust into Steven harder and faster. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, as well as the musky scent of sex.

"Fuck me hard!" Steven cried in mock pleasure and Johnny dug his fingers into Steven's hips and relentlessly railed him. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Steven's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Steven couldn't help but picture Andy doing this to him and he soon felt warmth spreading through his body and he knew he was close.

"S-so close," Steven moaned, collapsing to his elbows.

"C'mon baby boy, come for daddy." Another thrust, another flick of Johny's wrist and Steven was coming. He nearly screamed as his warm, sticky cum shot out onto the satin white sheets and his orgasm was intensified as he felt Johnny's cum filling him up. Once their orgasms were finished, Johnny pulled out and Steven lied down, being careful not to get any of the mess on him. Johnny lied down next to him and wrapped his arm around him.

"What color is that car gonna be?" Steven smirked and rolled over, kissing Johnny after he did so.

"Electric blue." 

"Let's go to the dealership in the morning. My wife's gonna be home tomorrow night so you sadly can't stay over." Steven kissed Johnny once more before grabbing his hand and leading him to the shower. Though Steven didn't like Johnny that much, he sure loved his money.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i'm doing Johnny so dirty omg this is just a silly little fic he's actually amazing and adorable


End file.
